


Among the Salt and Sand

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Punk Hanzo, Tattoo Artist Hanzo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: McCree asks a harmless question, but the answer he gets is far from what he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This one asshole I know](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+one+asshole+I+know).



> So yes, this is a gift for this one asshole I know who is also a really good friend of mine (don't worry, I have permission to call them as such). Basically, a day at the beach was the suggestion I got, so here we are.
> 
> I own nothing, but again, maybe the AU idea.

When McCree had asked the question, he wasn't sure what to expect at first. Maybe a vague answer or a solid yes or no with just the right amount of enthusiasm or disgust that was normal for Hanzo. What he got instead was upsetting, and the mechanic had an immediate urge to correct it in the one way he knew how.

 

That was by dragging the older man to the beach for a day no matter what.

 

It had been an innocent question, spurred on by the commercials on TV that were marketing swimwear and summer clothes to those who would spend time outdoors once July rolled around. McCree had the fleeting thought that he hadn't been to the beach in a while, not to mention the fact that he's never gone there with Hanzo. So when the elder Shimada finally decided to join him on the couch (after having made them both root beer floats because they agreed warmer weather called for a cold treat), the younger man brought up the idea after having just sat through the fifth summer wear commercial.

 

“Hey darlin’, how ‘bout we take a trip ta the beach this summer? I haven't been there in years, and lord knows you could use some sun.” The first thing McCree was expecting was for Hanzo to get a little annoyed at the jab about his complexion, followed by either a jab back or a playful hit, then a reply to his question (as he said before, vague answer or solid choice). What he got instead was a blank stare that slowly morphed into one of the most pathetic looks the mechanic has ever seen on the older man's face.

 

“I have never been to the beach before.” McCree wasn't sure if it was the television or just his brain halting (might have even been an actual car outside), but he could have sworn he heard a screeching noise that he could only associate with tires on asphalt after someone slammed on their brakes. That or he may have just watched too many cartoons as a child. Either way, the words struck something in the younger man, and he could only stare blankly at Hanzo afterwards.

 

Some part of McCree rationalized that it made sense considering the type of upbringing the elder Shimada had (in simple terms, all work, no play). It would also explain why the younger man never saw a swimsuit in any of their drawers (other than his own of course, one that was probably too small by now), and he had a moment of internal questioning where he simply asked _how had I not noticed before now_?

 

He was brought back by the sound of a car crash on the TV, and the moment McCree refocused his vision back onto Hanzo, the decision was made.

 

“We're takin’ a trip ta the beach, and Genji is comin’ with us.” It was safe to assume that the younger Shimada had also never been to the beach despite the trouble he got into when they were still part of their family (as the older man liked to constantly point out just to tease his brother), and the mechanic now considered it his mission to take the both of them on a trip. Hanzo looked like he wanted to protest, but McCree didn't give him the chance and argued that it was now mandatory. Despite the look he was wearing, the elder Shimada complied, and they made plans to all take a day off from work so they could go to the beach.

 

A week after the younger man's suggestion (and some beach related shopping), all three were piled into Hanzo's car with McCree behind the wheel. The entire ride was spent with the mechanic and Genji singing overdramatically with the music while the older man had to suffer silently (knowing he'd never win against the both of them), and they arrived at the beach after half an hour. There thankfully wasn't that many people (seeing as it was a Tuesday and most had work or school) which meant that McCree was able to find them the perfect spot away from both the water and huge crowds. All that was left was coaxing both brothers into the water, something that didn't appear to be a challenge when it came to Genji who was already undressing. Hanzo, on the other hand, appeared very reluctant as he stood there, toes digging into the sand while the hand that wasn't holding his flip flops played with the hem of his shirt. Thankfully, McCree was prepared to spend as long as possible coaxing the other man into the water, and he started by kissing the elder Shimada on the forehead.

 

“Everythin’ alright, babe?” Hanzo gave a slow nod as if he wasn't sure he was being entirely truthful, warily eyeing Genji who was rubbing on sunscreen wherever he could reach. The mechanic then took the hand still grabbing at the older man's shirt into his, and tried soothing him by rubbing circles into the skin with his thumb.

 

“If yer too scared, ya ain't gotta try gettin’ in the water right now. We can always come back-” It might have been the accusation that he was scared or the upcoming suggestion they try again another day, but Hanzo cut him off quickly by shaking his head.

 

“No, it is not that.” Now that McCree knows the other man is not scared or unwilling to try today, he goes for another concern that he hopes isn't why the elder Shimada seems unwilling.

 

“Is it ‘cause ya can't swim?” The glare he gets in return tells the younger man that Hanzo is most certainly capable of swimming (because he definitely would have said something if the opposite was true), and he tries again.

 

“Then tell me what's wrong, darlin’. Please.” It's then that the older man sighs before he looks down at his clothes.

 

“I'm not exactly thrilled concerning the idea of… getting half naked around so many people.” Now with the actual problem out in the open, McCree makes a small ‘o’ with his mouth even though no sound comes out. If he had to guess, the Shimada family had a private pool that no one but close relatives to the brothers used, and that's why Hanzo is so reluctant at the moment (or it could be body image issues, but the mechanic _knows_ that isn't the case). Hoping to ease some of the older man's fear, McCree tries to offer a compromise.

 

“Well, if ya want, you can wear yer shirt inta the water.” The idea is immediately shot down just with the elder Shimada's frown alone.

 

“Absolutely not. Wearing wet clothes is disgusting, and this is the only shirt that I brought.” Seeming to finally come to a decision (maybe at the prospect of wearing wet clothes home), Hanzo quickly takes his shirt off and tosses it onto the towels that the younger man laid out. All of the older man's embarrassment seems to have flown out the window, and McCree's shame along with it as his eyes roam over a perfectly sculpted body that he usually only gets to see when they're alone in the apartment. It almost makes the mechanic want to force Hanzo to wear his shirt so no one but the younger man can be allowed to see such a sight, but McCree isn't that petty or controlling. Instead, he softly smiles at the elder Shimada and places another kiss on his forehead.

 

“Then I guess we better start puttin’ that sunscreen on ya.” The mechanic insists that he be the one to cover the older man's skin so that he can get all of it (not really needing any himself since it's been proven that all McCree does is get tanner), rolling his eyes when he spots Genji already standing in the water with an excited look. By the time the younger man is sure he's gotten every inch of uncovered skin (and got to take in not only Hanzo's physique, but his tattoos as well), he begins walking with the elder Shimada towards the water. The older man's previous embarrassment seems to have vanished and morphed into amazement as his attention becomes focused on the waves of the ocean and the mud going between his toes. McCree watches in amusement when Hanzo stands in the same spot for almost two minutes, watching as each wave that rolls over his feet causes him to sink deeper and deeper into the wet sand.

 

When they finally go further into the ocean (the mechanic grateful that the water is warm instead of cold as ice), McCree can't help but make a small splash in the elder Shimada's direction. Hanzo looks as if he's just been insulted when the water hits him, but he instead splashes back with a little more force so the water can reach up to the younger man's face. McCree grins mischievously, but before the older man can stop him, he uses as much force as he can and creates a small wave of his own that absolutely drenches Hanzo. The elder Shimada wipes his face, stares in disbelief, then cracks a grin of his own before he gives McCree the same treatment. They begin a splashing war against each other, both having to close their eyes against the copious amounts of salt water flying in the air. At some point, Genji joins in, taking the chance to catch both men off guard so he can splash them at the same time. Now with a momentary lapse in their water war, McCree and Hanzo spare each other a look before all of their attention is on the younger Shimada. Neither let up despite the complaining they hear from Genji (all of them aware it isn't serious in the slightest), but all three do stop at some point so they can enjoy the ocean in peace.

 

McCree remains by Hanzo for most of the time they swim, occasionally going along with the younger Shimada when he wants to have some sort of contest. Once enough time has passed, they all decide their skin has pruned enough and go to sit on the laid out towels (the mechanic managing to catch a few people looking their way in what he assumes is silent appreciation). Genji opts to take a quick nap in the hopes that he'll wake up with enough sun to tan while Hanzo and McCree sit side by side and lean on each other. The younger man is kind of regretting not buying an umbrella for them to sit under, but like he said before, the elder Shimada could use some sun.

 

Later, after they've spent probably five hours at the beach (Genji no doubt going to end up burnt in more ways than one), they begin packing up their belongings so they can head home. McCree has just gathered the last towel when Hanzo suddenly puts his hand on the back of the mechanic’s neck, and pulls him down for a kiss. The younger man happily returns it, and when the other pulls away, both are smiling as Hanzo speaks.

 

“Thank you for today, Jesse. I enjoyed it very much.” McCree just smiles wider as he leans down for another kiss.

 

“Any time, darlin’. Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the typical case of CAN'T END A STORY PROPERLY. Someone just put me out of my misery.
> 
> I HOPE THIS PLEASES THAT ONE ASSHOLE I KNOW.


End file.
